Akatsuki's KTP!
by Aire Hasachi
Summary: AO adalah seorang pegawai negeri yang ditugaskan untuk membuatkan para anggota Akatsuki sebuah KTP dan meminta para anggota akatsuki untuk mengisi biodatanya masing-masing. apa yang akan ditulis mereka, ya?


Akatsuki's KTP

By: Aire Hasachi Quartet collab...

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto!

**Don't like, don't read!**

Warning: OOC, GaJe, humor Gayus *coret* JAYUS, AR, nge-freak, typo, no bashing, penuh metafora, korban iklan, plesetan yang berlebihan, dll (dan lupa lagi)

Chapter 1: prologue

Hari itu, matahari di langit sedang benar-benar penuh semangat menyinari dunia! (?) beda hal nya dengan seorang pegawai negeri yang nama singkatannya A.O. yang kepanasan karena matahari itu. Ia sedang bad mood karena lagi berjalan di tengah gurun di Suna dengan telanjang kaki dan dada. Lho? Kenapa?

Katanya sih tadi dia habis dari WC umum untuk ngeganti bajunya sama baju pegawai negeri. Tapi waktu dia keluar WC, baju dan sandal Swall-Ow nya di curi! Dia bingung banget! Soalnya bajunya juga Cuma sekedar T-shirt putih bulukan bertuliskan 'I'm Always cool, and keren'. Dan saking buluknya, tulisan itu jadi tinggal 'I'm Alay, oon, And Kere'. Mana sandal punya dia juga udah copot talinya. Emangnya siapa yang berani nyuri kayak gituan?

Tapi bang AO tidak menyerah dan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai negeri yang bertugas untuk mendata para manusia (naruto dkk), hewan (akamaru), siluman (kisame (?)), dan orang ganteng berkeriput (Itachi) yang hidup di negeri Naruto. ALIAS MENDATA UNTUK KTP! (kok agak gak nyambung ya?)

Okeh, langsung saja... pokoknya kali ini si AO sedang di beri tugas untuk mendata biodata anggota Akatsuki. Soalnya, anggota akatsuki banyak yang umurnya di atas 17 tahun tapi gak punya KTP (contoh: Tobi yang sebenernya udah idup saat hokage pertama memerintah. Dia selalu aja melarikan diri waktu di suruh bikin KTP)

Trus, si AO akhirnya menggunakan GPS pemberian mpok Tsunade untuk mencari tempat persembunyian anggota akatsuki. Akhirnya setelah 1 tahun mencari, 2 bulan mengecek ulang, 3 minggu jalan kaki, 4 sehat, 5 sempurna; AO dapat menemukan markas Akatsuki! Iyeeeyy!

Dia langsung ngedeketin pintu batu yang ada di depan markas Akatsuki dan ngetuk-ngetuk batu itu.

"Mmmm... permisi... saya pegawai negeri yang diminta untuk mendata ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak sekalian..." ucap AO sedikit gemetaran, mengingat bahwa anggota Akatsuki adalah 60% kriminal, 30% jahat, 7% tak dapat di tebak, dan 3% orang ganteng (kecuali Konan, Kisame, dan para orang tidak jelas lainnya)

Tidak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Kau bawa sesajen untuk Tuhan ku?" tanya orang itu dengan suara yang dalam banget. Si AO bingung orang itu ngomong apa. Jadi, dia diem aja. Trus tiba-tiba kayak ada suara pukulan keras. Dan kemudian muncul suara yang lainnya.

"Hei, kamu. Jangan pikirin dia. Dia emang kayak gitu. Trus... anda mau data kita semua? Atau Cuma beberapa?" tanya suara itu dengan nada monoton super datar.

"Ah... nggak kok, PAK. Saya di minta untuk mendata BAPAK-BAPAK sekalian. Dan BAPAK termasuk di dalamnya." Ucap AO tanpa dosa. Tiba-tiba suara di dalamnya gak ngejawab lagi. Hening banget selama beberapa menit. Trus suara yang barusan balik lagi dengan kalimat yang menyejukkan *coret* menyayat hati.

"SAYA INI WANITA." Ucap suara itu. Si AO terdiam membatu karena dia telah melakukan pelecehan pada salah seorang kriminal tertinggi dunia dan berdoa supaya gak di bacok sama orang itu.

"Hei, hei... ada tamu ya? Siapa?" tanya suara lain.

"Gak tau. Kayaknya sih pegawai negeri BANCI berkelamin gak jelas yang sangat ingin mendata para PRIA di kelompok akatsuki ini yang SEMUA ISINYA PRIA." Ucap perempuan tadi dengan nada yang masih aja super datar. Si AO makin merinding aja.

"Err... hei, kamu. Pendataan ini perlu ngeluarin uang, gak?" tanya suara itu.

"Ng... nggak kok, pak. Kegiatan ini memang di wajibkan untuk semua mahluk hidup dan tidak di kenakan biaya apa-apa." Ucap AO sedikit bingung.

"Oohh! Baguslah! Yaudah... silahkan! Silahkan masuk!" ucap suara itu penuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba pintu batu itu bergeser perlahan dan mulai menampakkan sesosok pria *coret* MAHLUK ANEH BERKERUDUNG PUTIH DENGAN MASKER MOTOR DI MULUTNYA. Cuma itu yang bisa AO lihat dengan jelas. Kemudian, secara perlahan... mahluk itu menampakkan dirinya di bawah sinar matahari dan membuat KO bisa melihat jelas sesuatu yang amat familiar baginya:

SEBUAH T-SHIRT ABAL BULUKAN BERTULISKAN "I'M ALAY, OON, AND KERE" dan SEPASANG SANDAL SWALL-OW YANG UDAH GAK JELAS BENTUKNYA.

Si AO cengok ngeliatin kedua buah benda (yang tadinya) miliknya, dipakai oleh kriminal yang memakai kerudung dan masker motor. Dengan sekali lihat saja, dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah kepunyaannya. Tapi, dia gak berani marah dan Cuma nanya pertanyaan simpel.

"Err... mas... itu... T-SHIRT NYA INDAH SEKALI. (mata lo buta!) dapat dari mana?" tanya AO dengan volume sekecil mungkin. Si mahluk masker itu hanya cengengesan sambil ngeliatin baju buluknya.

"Hehe... mumpung baju ini ditinggalin di deket WC umum, ya saya comot aja. Mumpung gratis. Kan lumayaaannn~~" ucap mahluk itu dengan nada naik turun saking senengnya. Pokoknya kayaknya dia bahagia banget dapet tuh T-shirt bulukan. Si AO mulai terharu dan sedikit menitikan air mata (?) dia megang tangan mahluk masker itu.

"Hiks... jaga benda itu baik-baik ya... hiks... kamu sebenernya orang baik. Hiks... tapi kamu terpaksa nyuri karena gak punya uang. Hiks..." ucap AO sambil mewek-mewek gak jelas. Sang mahluk masker tentunya bingung dengan reaksi si tamu. Akhirnya dia ngomong juga alibi nya.

"Jangan gitu. Kamu lebay. Aku gak suka. Aku banyak uang. Tapi aku gak suka beli barang. Hemat, dong!" Ucap mahluk masker dengan kalimat yang amat singkat juga penuh arti (?) si AO mulai sedikit menyesal mengatakan perkataannya barusan karena gak rela T-shirt kenangan nya di pakai gitu aja cuma dengan alasan MURAH (baca: gratis).

"Okeh, okeh... lupakan pakaian saya yang sangat indah ini (?) nama saya Kakuzu. Panggil saja Kaku, Kuzu, Kazu, atau Ka(?) tapi jangan panggil Zuzu-chan atau Kuku. Saya adalah administrator Akatsuki. Spesialis dalam menghitung uang, mencari keuntungan, tapi bodoh jika menghitung angka tanpa uang." Ucap Kakuzu sambil ngasih kartu namanya ke AO layaknya seorang salesman yang lagi promosi gede-gede an. Mungkin dia berharap bisa berbisnis dengan AO kali, ya? "Mm... perlukah saya panggilkan para anggota Akatsuki?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ah, iya... tolong ya..." jawab AO sopan. Trus si Kakuzu tiba-tiba menghilang di antara bayangan layaknya kabut. Kemudian muncul lagi dengan kesembilan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Mm... baiklah BAPAK-BAPAK sekalian... saya mohon bantuannya..." ucap AO sopan.

"UHUK-UHUK!" tiba-tiba wanita rambut biru dengan jepitan kertas berbatuk ria. Saking ria nya, sampai keliatan banget di buat-buat.

"M-maaf! Saya ulangi... ng... tolong semuanya berbaris dalam satu barisan ke samping agar saya bisa menghitung jumlah dan mengecek keperluan pendataan." Ucap AO sok nge-boss. Semua anggota akatsuki langsung nurut aja. Tapi, ada sedikit kerusuhan saat kejadian itu.

"Gak mauuuu!~~ Aku maunya deket Saso-chan! Minggir sana, Kisame! Tobi!" bentak Deidara yang cemburu ngeliat Sasori di antara Kisame dan Tobi.

"Deidara-senpai mau di sini? Mau tukeran sama Tobi, kak? Boleh kok. Tapi jangan bentak-bentak gitu... malu sama kak AO." Ucap Tobi pelan plus nada tak berdosa untuk menurunkan emosi Deidara.

"Huh... yaudah sana! Cepetan!" Si Deidara langsung minta gantian sama Tobi. Sedangkan, Sasori sih cengok-cengok aja ngeliatin Deidara yang kayaknya pengen banget lekat sama dia. Soalnya dari tadi dia diem terus. Pucat pula. Dia mungkin lagi berdoa dalam hati supaya di hilangkan semua cobaan-cobaan hidup seperti satu ini. Tapi mukanya terlalu tampan untuk membuat doa itu menjadi kenyataan (FAKTA!)

"Ng... baiklah... mohon untuk tahan emosi anda dulu. Saya harus mengejar waktu. Jadi, yang umurnya di atas 17 tahun, mohon maju selangkah..." pinta AO. Semua anggota Akatsuki pun maju selangkah tanpa kecuali. Tapi anehnya, mereka semua kemudian mengarah ke arah Tobi yang juga ikut maju selangkah. Tobi kemudian nyadar bahwa semua orang ngeliatin dia dan malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ng... ada yang salah dengan muka Tobi, ya?" tanya Tobi polos. Semua anggota Akatsuki geleng-geleng. Trus si Hidan pun bicara.

"Err... bukannya... kamu itu di bawah umur?" tanya Hidan bingung. Si Tobi geleng-geleng doang. Semuanya pun mulai ngerasa bahwa sepertinya gak penting banget ngurusin umur Tobi. Akhirnya si AO langsung berjalan menyusuri barisan anggota Akatsuki dan mencatat data singkat.

"Nama?" tanya AO.

"Kisame." Jawab Kisame singkat dan padat. Si AO langsung jalan lagi. Dia berhenti di depan Sasori dan mengobservasi dia. Setelah itu, AO langsung lanjut ke Deidara. Si Sasori bingung karena kenapa dia gak di tanyain namanya. Akhirnya dia protes.

"Kok anda tidak menanyakan nama saya? Malah ngeliat-liat saya gak jelas?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Kamu terlalu baby face(?). Pasti kamu di bawah umur. Belum bisa bikin KTP." Ucap AO singkat. Sasori langsung ngejitak kepalanya AO sambil mengutuk ketampanannya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, AO nulis nama Sasori di kertas nya.

"Nama?" tanya AO ke Deidara.

"Britney Spears!"

"Oh... ok. Britney... eh? tunggu! Kamu bohong, ya?" tanya AO penuh kecurigaan.

"Pokoknya kalau aku bilang Britney Spears, ya Britney Spears! Maumu APAAAAAAAA!" bentak Deidara sambil menebarkan aura-aura negatif yang membuat AO menyerah tanpa syarat. Akhirnya dia nanya sama Zetsu yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelah Deidara.

"Eh, kamu orang baik, kan? Siapa nama orang pirang itu?" tanya AO ke Zetsu untuk nanyain nama Deidara. Ia perlu memastikan bahwa orang satu ini cukup waras untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Namanya?" tanya Zetsu putih.

"Ya iyalah namanya, dasar lu congek!" bentak Zetsu hitam.

"Apa lu congek! Jangan ngatain aku 'congek', dasar congek! Ngaca dong kalau lu juga congek! Denger gak? Apa lu emang congek?" jawab Zetsu putih.

"Aku denger, congek! Aku kan gak congek kayak kamu, dasar congek!"

Kedua sisi tubuh seekor Zetsu pun mengadakan perang dunia ke 3. Si AO udah mulai kecapek-an ngurusin tempat ini udah kayak jadi pegawai di rumah sakit jiwa. Padahal, sewaktu masih TK, impian AO adalah untuk menjadi blender. Saat SD, impiannya adalah untuk menjadi _Power Ranger_. Waktu SMP, impiannya menjadi sedikit lebih waras: _seiyuu _(pengisi suara di anime). Lalu, saat SMA... ia ingin menjadi Komikus. Nah... waktu di kuliah... impiannya AO adalah untuk mencari pekerjaan yang tidak berhubungan dengan orang tempramen, bodoh, dan tidak waras.

Tahu-tahunya, ia ketemu sama orang yang pengen banget ia hindari itu sekarang. Akhirnya si AO langsung melewati Zetsu dan jalan ke orang berikutnya. Di depan AO, berdiri seorang lelaki tampan berkeriput dan berkarisma. Si AO udah gak mau curcol lagi dan langsung to the point.

"Siapa nama dia *nunjuk Deidara*? Nama dia *nunjuk Zetsu*? Dan nama kamu?" tanya AO singkat. Tanpa basa-basi, si lelaki tampan berkeriput itu langsung ngejawab.

"Yang pirang namanya Deidara. Yang putih-hitam namanya Zetsu. Nama saya Itachi." Ucap Itachi dengan jelas. Si AO cengok banget. Rasanya campur aduk saat bisa mendengar jawaban waras dari orang waras. Mungkin kalau AO nanti mati, dia akan menulis surat wasiat yang pertama untuk berterima kasih pada Tuhan, keluarga, dan kemdian pada lelaki tampan berkeriput di Akatsuki.

Karena AO gak mau ambil resiko, akhirnya dia langsung aja nanya sama Itachi tentang nama anggota Akatsuki sisanya:

Hidan, Konan, Pein, Tobi, dan Kakuzu.

"Baiklah semuanya. Karena saya masih ada tugas untuk membuatkan KTP untuk para Anbu, saya akan datang ke sini lagi besok dengan fotografer untuk foto KTP anda semua. Saya permisi dulu ya..." ucap AO sedikit terburu-buru. Saat nyaris mengangkatkan kaki dari markas itu, AO berhenti seperti ia mengingat suatu hal yang penting. Ia memutar badannya dan menunjuk kepada Kakuzu.

"TUAN, ANDA HARUS BAYAR KAOS DAN SANDAL ITU." ucap AO dari kejauhan. Ia langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil berpikir '_yes! Aku berhasil memarahi orang itu!'_

Kakuzu dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya bingung mendengar perkataan AO. Tentu aja lah! Orang Kakuzu aja gak tau kalau T-shirt itu bekas AO. Sedangkan si AO sendiri masih belum menyadari marabahaya yang akan datang kepadanya karena pekerjaan ini.

_To be continue..._

**AIRE HASACHI'S NOTE:**

Salam kenal semuanyaaa~~

Kesan pertama untuk fic pertama saya: TAKUT JAYUS! Okeh, emang mungkin banyak yang jayus di atas. Saya suka humor tapi gak bisa bikin humor. Maklum ya -_-"

Kami sengaja membuat chapter 1 hanya untuk perkenalan aja. Biar gak terkesan terlalu panjang.

Sebenarnya, yang di data AO di cerita ini bukan hanyalah hal yang tertera dalam sebuah KTP. Tapi juga semua biodata penuh para anggota Akatsuki. Dari hobi, cita-cita, sampai makanan favorit. Jika kalian semua punya pertanyaan mengenai identitas para anggota Akatsuki, silahkan review untuk memberi masukan. Jadi, mulai chapter selanjutnya... isi biodata mereka akan sesuai dengan apa yang kalian _suggest._

Jadi mohon bantuannya yaaa...

**HONTO NI ARIGATOU! *membungkuk dalam-dalam***

**OMAKE:**

Di atas tadi, Tsunade ngasih GPS ke AO. Dan itu gak berarti bahwa AO bekerja sebagai pegawai pemerintah di Konoha. Soalnya anggota akatsuki ada yang bukan dari Konoha. Berarti bukan kewajiban AO untuk mendata akatsuki. Jadi di sini, AO hanyalah pegawai pemerintah umum (walau gak jelas tujuan pegawai pemerintah umum tuh apa -_-")

Di sini, saya sedikit bangga pada AO karena rela mengorbankan T-shirt bulukannya dan sepasang sandal Swall-ow miliknya pada orang yang membutuhkan (?)

Awalnya pengen bikin AO namanya KO (maksudnya K.O. (tepar gitu deh)) tapi karena reader mungkin baca jadi 'ko'... akhirnya aku ganti jadi AO (baca: Auww~~... (rasa sakit)) mungkin akan ganti lagi jadi AH (baca: aahh~~) hahaha

**AO's quote of the day! :**

"Jangan menyerah pada hidupmu meski kamu harus meminta 10 orang aneh di sebuah pondok batu untuk membuat KTP."

_Ngerti, gak? Kagak ya? Oh... yasudah..._

(by: Aire Hasachi. Published by: AO)


End file.
